EL MALDITO POTTER
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Potter, el maldito Potter burlándose así de él. Inconcebible. Blaise no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a desatar cuando decidió mostrarle a Draco "ese" vídeo. Casi basado en el video de "Puppet Potter Pals- Draco"
1. Chapter 1

**EL MALDITO POTTER**

Y bien ahí estaba Draco. De pie frente al departamento de aurores, golpeando su pie con el piso frenéticamente, estaba ansioso, estaba desesperado.

Desesperado por golpear a Potter hasta que este muriera ahogado en su propia sangre. Pero ¡oh no! No sería tan tonto como para golpearlo allí, donde le lloverían maldiciones por parte de todos los aurores presentes. No, no señor. Él era Draco Malfoy. Un Slytherin. Un sangre pura. Un hijo de puta frío e inteligente; Y tenía que pensar en algo para vengarse del RIDÍCULO enorme que el maldito Potter le había hecho pasar durante ¿una hora? ¿más? No lo sabía. Pero desde que se había enterado de lo que había hecho el maldito Potter no había pasado más que vergüenzas a cualquier lugar donde llegara. Gente riendo a sus espaldas, riéndose a sus espaldas de él. Burlándose, mofándose de Draco como si fuera cualquier cosa. El rubio no podía permitir semejante aberración para su persona. Mucho menos después que ya se había hecho de un nombre en la sociedad mágica, nombre que le costó sudor y sangre.

Sangre.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Sin embargo, la cordura llegó de pronto a su mente. No podía ir simplemente y mandar al maldito de Harry Potter al carajo. Tenía que hacer algo, algo que dejaría sumido a Potter en una vergüenza digna de la que estaba pasando Draco. O una mucho peor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Ya verás la próxima, Potter. Vas a desear nunca haberme causado tal daño- juró mientras caminaba a prisa hasta llegar a mitad de la calle. Podía jurar que mientras caminaba la gente a su alrededor lo miraba y se reía de él. Irritado, se Desapareció.

Apareció en su mansión, visiblemente enfadado. Solo respondió con "Hmm..." mientras su esposa le informaba que iba a salir por un momento. Caminó directo a su despacho (antes propiedad de Lucius) y se sentó, sin maneras elegantes de por medio, en su gran sofá.

Se había casado con Astoria Greengrass cuando apenas había terminado su especialidad en pociones. En ese entonces contaba con solo 24 años. Ahora tenía 27 y cada vez que recordaba que estaba más cerca de los treinta, sufría una crisis nerviosa hablando de arrugas e impotencia sexual. Su esposa, le llamaba exagerado. Y le sugería investigar una poción para contrarrestar los estragos que ocasionaba la edad. El solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "Mujer, la edad nunca me quitará mi belleza natural, digna de un Dios". Y entonces pensaba en Scorpius y en el gran parecido que tenía con él y agregaba con una media sonrisa "Scorpius es más bello que yo...el si que debería ser un Dios".

Por que efectivamente, tenía un pequeño de 2 años de edad. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Su orgullo.

Su todo.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras pensaba en su hijo. Lo amaba y no quería que nadie le hiciese daño. Por eso, se empeñó en ser famoso, en tener riquezas y en rodearse de todos los lujos posibles para que nada le hiciera falta; Se graduó sin honores de Hogwarts, honores que no le fueron permitidos por su _pasado mortífago_. Soportó durante 4 años los comentarios, las miradas y las humillaciones de la gente mientras estudiaba para convertirse en el amo de las pociones, como una vez Severus Snape lo fue. Olvidó todo lo acontecido en la Guerra cuando acunó al pequeño Scorpius entre sus brazos la primera vez. Incluso, olvidó todas las rencillas adolescentes que sostenía con ciertas personas del mundo mágico y que lo marcaron duramente.

Olvidó, que en cierto punto de su vida, se encontró amando a Harry Potter.

Su gesto se tornó serio. Se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego.

Es cierto que tenía alguna especie de fijación con Potter pero de ahí, al enamoramiento había mucho trecho que recorrer. Sin embargo, en algún momento crítico de la Guerra se enamoró de Harry Potter. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza en aquel entonces ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de ese petulante Gryffindor? Luego, ese petulante Gryffindor lo salvo de morir carbonizado. La misma noche del incendio, también lo había salvado de un mortífago que estuvo a punto de matarle. Mientras la Guerra llegaba a su fin, Draco se debatía entre aceptar o no sus sentimientos.

Terminó aceptándolos, pero nadie nunca lo sabría.

Se removió incómodo en el sofá, recordar todo eso no le estaba ayudando en nada en su plan contra el mequetrefe de Potter. Así que fue a buscar unos pergaminos y comenzó a analizarlos, puesto que algún país asiático le había rogado que fuera exclusivamente él quien prepara las pociones que enviarían dentro de 3 meses a un campo médico en medio de la nada.

Por que sí, Draco ahora era un pocionista reconocido. Tenía su propia empresa que exportaba a todo el mundo mágico (e incluso, a partes exclusivas del mundo muggle) había escrito dos libros de pociones renovadas a lo Malfoy y claro, ese mismo año se estrenaba como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. _"Mis honores tardaron 8 años en llegar"_ pensó con amargura y decidió leer otros pergaminos. Tenía trabajo acumulado de días y eso era muy extraño en él, puesto que era muy profesional y se dedicaba a su trabajo con una pasión digna de admirar.

Pero se dio por vencido. No podía siquiera pensar en las resoluciones que debía tomar para el bien de su compañía. Estaba frustrado y también estaba furioso con el maldito Potter. De no haber sido por sus estupideces, el estaría disfrutando de una tarde con su pequeño y después de una buena siesta.

Pero no. Harry Potter, el maldito niño que vivió y amó secretamente le había jodido. Y jodido bien.

_~FB~_

Lunes por la mañana. Su secretaria le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-"Seguro que anoche le dieron una buena follada a esta bruja"- pensó el rubio, pasando de largo y sin corresponder a la sonrisa. Dentro de su oficina, lo esperaba Blaise Zabini, su compañero en Slytherin y actual vicepresidente comercial de la empresa que había fundado Draco _**"Malfoy Essencials"**_. Lo que se le hizo raro al rubio es que, su compañero, que todos los lunes por la mañana estaba de pésimo humor, lo miraba divertido.

D-I-V-E-R-T-I-D-O.

Draco lo miró y alzó una ceja, claramente ofendido. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Blaise?

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior, intentando acallar una risita que pugnaba salir de sus labios. Luego, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y le ofreció a Draco un aparato muggle.

-Merlín, Blaise. No sé que te has tomado el fin de semana pero te aseguro que no sé como funcionan las porquerías muggles.

-Ya Draco. Solo pasa tu dedo en donde está ese triángulo. El video comenzará automáticamente- explicó el moreno y el rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Video? Espero que no sea como la última vez.- sentenció- todavía tengo en mi mente a aquellas tipas embarrándose su propia...- pero fue interrumpido por Blaise que tomó la mano del rubio y la posó en la pantalla táctil de aquel teléfono de última generación.

El video comenzó a reproducirse. Draco revoleó los ojos. Una marioneta de Harry Potter. Fantástico.

_-Hola, soy Harry Potter_...- dijo la marioneta en la pantalla.

-Wow, también es retardada. Como si no todos lo supieran ya.- se burló Draco, haciendo un mohín en sus labios. Aquello seguro iba a estar aburridísimo.

Pero la sonrisa de Blaise se hacia más y más notoria mientras avanzaba el video.

-_Todos me han estado preguntando por la marioneta de Draco Malfoy.._.- el aludido abrió grandes los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todos? ¿Qué significaba eso? –_así que esta petición entrará en acción de inmediato. Aquí está: ¡Draco Malfoy!_

La marioneta de Potter apareció con una marioneta improvisada en su mano. Y pegada en ella, la cara de Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin cerró los puños con rabia ante semejante visión. ¿Qué demonios hacía su fotografía pegada en un muñeco que parecía todo menos una marioneta? ¿Por qué carajos no se tomaron la molestia de hacer algo más presentable? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho tan deforme?

No pudo seguir haciéndose preguntas mentales, pues la aberración continuaba.

_-Di hola Draco._

_-Hola Draco- _

_-No, di hola a la audiencia-_

_-Hola a la audiencia-_

_Susurrando- No me hagas ver como un tonto..._

Draco suspiró fuertemente. Volvió a posar su mano en el teléfono y este puso el video en pausa.

-Así que...¿esto es lo que te tiene tan entretenido Zabini?- siseó Draco, pero al contrario de la reacción que esperaba por parte del moreno, este lo chitó y con un movimiento de su dedo el video continuó reproduciéndose.

-Calla Draco, que aún viene la mejor parte.

_-¿Por que no le dices algo acerca de ti, Draco?_

_-Hola. Soy Draco Malfoy. Soy muy rico y orgulloso de mi sangre pura. Es decir, de mago jijiji._

El ojigris se pasó una mano por el cabello, apesadumbrado. ¿Esa es la visión que tenían de él? ¿UN IMBÉCIL?

_-Jajaja ¡que grandiosa persona! Hagamos una canción, Draco._

Malfoy quería que le cruciaran los oídos cuando una tonada irritante los acribilló al momento. El estúpido títere de Potter cantaba.

"_Draco ama a los hámster...Draco ama la miel...Draco ama lavarse los dientes *chuck- a chuck- a chuck- a chuck* Draco ama el dinero...Draco ama pintarse la cara...Draco ama las pinzas, Draco ama el boliche, Draco ama los ventiladores...Draco ama el fuego"_

En el video se podía apreciar como la marioneta Potter ponía al pequeño títere de Draco encima de una llama y lo dejaba, quemar.

"_Fiu fiu fiu, fiu fiu_..." un silbido acompañaba la imagen de un Draco carbonizándose.

Eso fue todo lo que vio el rubio, pues había arrojado el aparato contra la pared.

-¡Que coño te pasa Malfoy!- gritó un muy sorprendido Blaise corriendo a rescatar su teléfono.- ¡Era último modelo! ¡Solo hicieron 100 de estos en todo el mundo!-

-¿VISTE COMO ME QUEMABAN?- Gritó Draco, enfurecido.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ZABINI!

Sacó al moreno de su oficina a empujones. Cerró dando un portazo. Hechizó para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

Escuchar sus lamentos.

No podía creer en que mente enferma se había desarrollado semejante barbaridad. La verdad es que todo le estaba resultando bastante estúpido hasta la parte de _quemarlo_. Tragó saliva. ¿Y si ese video incitaba al odio contra su persona y...? ¿Y si lo mataban? Y estando muerto ¿Cómo protegería a Scorpius?

Se dejo caer de nalgas contra el piso. Él no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Si lo que querían es que lo vieran como un estúpido lo habían logrado. Pero si querían que lo vieran como un peligro latente, eso si que no. No se iba a dejar.

Retiró los hechizos de su oficina y abrió la puerta lentamente. Blaise y su secretaria lo miraban, desconcertados. No entendían por que había reaccionado así.

-Zabini, entra.

El moreno obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dirigió su mirada a Draco, que parecía como un loco dando vueltas alrededor del escritorio.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Por qué me sacaste a empujones?

-Y todavía pregunta el idiota...- ironizó Draco, dando un golpe en el escritorio.- Lo que quiero saber, Zabini es por que te causó tanta gracia... ¿te gusta verme humillado acaso? ¿No sabes todo lo que he pasado? Oh, claro que lo sabes- sentenció, dirigiéndole una dura mirada.- Sabes que sufrí demasiado para llegar hasta aquí...

Blaise suspiró.- No pensé que reaccionarías así. Ese video forma parte un canal en YT Mágico donde les hacen parodias a todos...bueno, a todos los famosos en el mundo mágico.- le medio sonrió.- Al menos deberías estar contento de ser todavía famoso...

-¡Por supuesto que soy famoso! – Gritó, claramente alterado.- ¡Soy el hijo de un jodido mortífago que pago con creces lo que hizo su padre!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el video.- Masculló Blaise, desviando la mirada del rubio. La verdad es que Draco siempre se tornaba violento con asuntos que trataban de él. Se maldijo por lo bajo. No debió siquiera traer consigo el teléfono.

-Claro que tiene que ver con el maldito video...- susurró el rubio, afectado. Reaccionaba así por temor. Temor a perder todo lo que había logrado a base de esfuerzos por un estúpido video. Temor a perder lo que más quería. Temor a ser la burla de la sociedad mágica. Temor a perder la vida ahora cuando estaba más agradecido con ella.

-Mira Draco- el moreno se acercó a su amigo y le alzó el mentón, entre sus dedos.- Ese video solo lo pueden mirar ciertas personas. Necesitas permisos puesto que son videos privados y necesitas autorización del autor.- le dijo y notó como Draco reaccionaba.

¿Autor? Draco lo miró inquisitivamente.

-El autor de esos videos es Harry Potter...-

El rubio abrió apenas la boca. ¿Potter? ¿El maldito Potter? ¿Burlándose así de él?

-No debes preocuparte, Draco- siguió Blaise con su letanía- Harry tiene protegidos esos videos con encantamientos. Solo él decide quien puede verlo y funciona algo así como las protecciones en las casas- explicó.

-¿Harry? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Harry?- preguntó escandalizado el rubio, propinándole una patada al moreno, que solo atinó a quejarse de dolor.

Se apartó de inmediato y salió hecho una furia de su oficina. Cruzo deprisa hasta llegar a la chimenea del edificio y por la red flú viajó directo a la oficina de los Aurores. Ese hijo de puta de Potter se las iba a pagar.

_~end of FB~_

Y así es como llegó a la oficina de Aurores, enfurecido pero sin saber realmente que hacer. Mientras recordaba la situación de la mañana, un elfo domestico se apareció de pronto en su oficina.

-Disculpe, amo Malfoy Señor. El señorito Malfoy está irritado y no para de llorar, señor. Las elfinas están haciendo todo lo que pueden pero...- se removió en su lugar, nervioso- no lo han logrado, señor. Disculpe que seamos torpes, señor.

Draco se levantó del sofá donde estaba y asintió mientras el elfo abría la puerta y el amo salía. El rubio sabía, por experiencia esos dos años que Scorpius solo se tranquilizaba de sus rabietas si su padre lo acunaba entre sus brazos y le besaba la frente mientras le cantaba una canción.

-Pequeño caprichoso manipulador...- le sonrió al verlo, mientras el pequeño estiraba los brazos y un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

-Papi...- escondió su rostro en el cuello del más grande. Luego comenzó a sollozar teatralmente. Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras los cargaba y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna muggle que, a su parecer, encontraba bastante linda. Al menos los muggles tenían cosas buenas, se decía así mismo mientras la cantaba. Finalmente el pequeño cayó dormido y su padre lo acomodó en su cama. Lo admiró unos minutos, su hijo era perfecto. Salió de la habitación.

Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer con Potter.

La única forma de tranquilizar a su hijo (y a cualquier pequeño Malfoy) era acunándolo entre sus brazos, besándolo y cantándole. Así que...después de todo Harry Maldito Potter se las iba a pagar y muy caras. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios.

-Me las pagarás- siseó peligrosamente.- Yo también puedo ser un pequeño caprichoso manipulador...-

Continuará...


	2. El maldito Blaise

**EL MALDITO BLAISE**

El video que hizo el cara-rajada solo había logrado que saltaran dudas sobre él. ¿De verdad lo odiaba tanto? ¿Quisiera verlo quemado? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejo en la Sala de los Menesteres a su suerte?

Pero sin duda, lo que más atormentaba a su mente era ¿Qué le había pasado a San Potter? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un santo para convertirse en un _cabrón_? Los Malfoy no cotillean pero aquel video lo orilló a averiguar cosas que no sabía de Harry Potter y que obviamente necesitaba saber para usarlas en su contra. Le hizo una visita por la madrugada a un "ocupado" Blaise exigiéndole su presencia inmediata o le daría una patada como la de la mañana.

-Maldita sea Draco, no puedo aguantar dos estupideces tuyas en el mismo día- masculló el moreno apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación completamente desnudo. El rubio lo miró escandalizado.

-¡Por Merlín Blaise! Cúbrete tus vergüenzas y corre a tu amiguito que tenemos cosas que hacer...- desvió su mirada, completamente incomodo. Ese Blaise y su manía de enseñarle la polla a todo el mundo. Era un playboy y lo seguiría siendo pero ¿ser tan impúdico? ¿Y enfrente de un Malfoy? No señor.

Zabini blasfemó por lo bajo y se metió a su habitación. No podía negarle nada a Draco y no sabía por que. Se imaginaba que el muy cabrón había usado una poción para ponerlo a sus pies y es que si era capaz de hacerlo, Malfoy era muy hijo de puta.

El moreno sonrió divinamente a su acompañante nocturno- Lo siento lindura. Pero mi jefe es un maldito psicótico – dijo con voz un poco más alta de lo normal para que Draco escuchara.- Y me necesita con él, de inmediato...

-Oh... ¿podremos vernos otra vez?

-Por supuesto. Hay una chimenea oculta tras esa puerta. Estuviste fenomenal.- Se dio la vuelta y cogió unos pantalones pijama. De inmediato salió de su habitación. Draco lo miraba divertido mientras ambos escuchaban la dirección a la cual el chico se había ido.

-Por fin-dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a sus anchas en el amplio sillón de Blaise. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, curioso. El moreno le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué le llame Harry?- preguntó al azar Blaise. Había tenido razón pues notó como Draco se tensaba por completo. A veces, su amigo resultaba ser un libro abierto y eso le divertía, no tanto como el puntapié que le metió por la mañana, pensó, mientras se permitía sonreír triunfante.

Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Su jefe olía como a licor. Arrugó la nariz y pellizcó al rubio en un costado. Este, le dio un codazo en las costillas. Estaba impaciente. – Bien Draco. Para empezar, debes saber que me he enrollado con Potter hace unos años. Nada importante, como lo de esta noche- canturreó feliz, observando como los rasgos del rubio se descomponían de un segundo a otro. Él siempre había estado seguro que Draco Malfoy ocultaba algo con respecto a Potter pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar más por precaución que por miedo. La máscara de indiferencia cubrió nuevamente el rostro del rubio.

-Debí imaginarlo. Potter está hecho toda una loca...

-Fui el pasivo.- interrumpió Blaise, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Draco abrió los ojos y mucho. Eso no se lo esperaba. Se removió incomodo al lado de Blaise. Le molestaba sobremanera haber pasado tanto tiempo de su vida enamorado de Harry Potter pero incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento para que el maldito de su mejor amigo se hubiese enredado con él antes, tan fácil y rápido como eso sonaba. – De ahí todo quedó en una bonita amistad, unos tragos de vez en cuando y eso. Nada de cosas complicadas. Te sorprenderías de saber cosas de ese Gryffindor, Draco-

Pero el rubio estaba mudo. No cabía en su mente la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo fuera amigo de la persona que amó durante tanto tiempo en secreto, en silencio y con todo el dolor que eso conlleva. Nunca se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en tener una charla con Potter, mucho menos irse de tragos con él. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y tenía que comportarse ya. Por que si Blaise lo conocía tanto como sonaba, entonces tenía que actuar.

-¿Y no tendrás información más relevante que tu polvo con él?- intentó sonar socarrón, la verdad es que había sido todo menos eso. Incluso, se atrevió a pensar el moreno, había sonado celoso.

Blaise se levantó del sillón y rebuscó entre sus estantes. Le pasó a Draco unos cuantos ejemplares de revistas y periódicos que hablaban del héroe. El rubio los miró, con una ceja en alto. ¿Po que demonios Blaise tenía tantas cosas de Potter? Comenzaba a sentirse paranoico y pensaba que lo de Potter con él no había sido simplemente cosa de una noche.

Aún así, con todo y la bruma de pensamientos azotando su mente decidió mirar algunos artículos.

De como se había convertido en el héroe adolescente que Draco tanto odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo; Su regreso triunfante a cursar séptimo grado, graduándose con honores, entrando de inmediato a la escuela de Aurores...todas esas malditas cosas que sí sabía y que eran obvias. ¡Era un estúpido Gryffindor! ¡No se podía esperar más de él!

-Jefe de aurores, misiones peligrosas...bla, bla, bla- Draco rodó los ojos preguntándose por que Potter añoraba estar rodeado de toda esa mierda peligrosa en lugar de haberse tomado 10 años sabáticos y luego mandar al diablo todo y forjarse un nuevo camino. "_Conmigo, pudo ser. Pero por supuesto, Blaise tenía que ser primero_" pensó y luego se abofeteó mentalmente. Un Malfoy completamente ido por un pelele con complejo de héroe piro maniático y sintiendo celos de su mejor amigo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire; Continuó rebuscando información pasando casi de largo su romance con la frígida Weasley, su matrimonio con la misma y...

Su divorcio.

¡Y él que se creía el más hijo de puta en Londres Mágico! Si el maldito enfermo de Potter se había divorciado de la insufrible Weaselette mientras esta esperaba un hijo de ambos y encima le había exigido la tutela exclusiva en cuanto el infante naciera. Draco buscó la fecha de a noticia. Tenía más de dos años de publicada.

¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido Potter? ¿En un Slytherin, acaso?

Miró a Blaise, curioso. Su enojo ya había bajado un poco. No tenía por que sentirse celoso de Zabini si Potter se lo había tirado. Eran adultos y él podía con eso.

En este punto, Blaise estaba casi dormido sobre una mesa. Se talló los ojos y dio un gran bostezo.

– Tengo suscripción a esas publicaciones Draco. No soy algún tipo de maniático.- Dijo, ante la gran mirada de confusión en el rubio.- Sinceramente, no sé por que reaccionaste así.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y decidió que ya sabía lo suficiente por esa noche, estaba cansado. – Blaise, estoy sorprendido de que Potter tenga habilidad para interpretar algo como eso...- dijo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía la chimenea. – Me dolió por que, después de tanto tiempo de estar enamorado de ese imbécil lo único que recibo es un video donde me convierte en cenizas. _Mansión Malfoy_- susurró apenas y echó un poco de polvos flú por encima. Desapareció.

Blaise Zabini se había quedado atónito.

-Merlín, ahora sé por que...-

Y así fue como le llegó la luz del alba a Draco, así fue como se encontró así mismo admirando el paisaje con la mirada perdida, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. No se creía todavía haberle confesado a alguien lo que sentía por Potter. Y una mierda que estaba cansado lo que realmente sentía era furia y vergüenza por admitir aquello.

-Maldito Blaise- concluyó mientras cerraba las cortinas de su despacho y andaba con paso veloz fuera de él. Tenía que trabajar, después de todo, las cuentas no se pagaban solas.

Draco era su socio, era su jefe pero también era su mejor amigo. Y no podía simplemente seguir viviendo con la idea de que le había ocasionado algún tipo de daño cerebral, más del que tenía. Sonrió débilmente. Y se sintió completamente mal por el rubio. Ahora comprendía por que había reaccionado de esa manera, no era la acción la que lo había shockeado era _la persona _que lo realizaba. Respiró hondo.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Eso de llevarme con un Gryffindor me está volviendo un maldito sensible- ingresó a su chimenea. Soltó los polvos flú encima murmurando "_Ministerio_".

Harry estaba como siempre, atascado con papeleo. Lo odiaba. Simplemente lo odiaba. No creía necesario rellenar 5 pergaminos por casos relativamente estúpidos. Estaba muy estresado y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza cuando las protecciones vibraron y enseguida, un mago de piel oscura entraba a su oficina.

-¡Harry! ¡Tiempo sin vernos!- saludó Blaise con una media sonrisa y estrechó la mano del auror que lo recibía con la misma medida.

-¡Blaise, que sorpresa! ¡Aún no me repongo de nuestra última borrachera!- dijo el azabache mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- ¡Y eso que fue hace un mes!- sonrió encantadoramente- Dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

El moreno jaló un poco de aire.- Vi tu último video – desvió un poco la mirada- Se lo mostré a Draco...

-Oh. Supongo que fue el único al que accedió por que aparece él ¿me equivoco?- esbozó una sonrisa más bien, pequeña.- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Zabini tosió nervioso.- Bueno...lo ha malinterpretado. No dudo en que venga a hechizarte más tarde.- hizo un ademán de restarle importancia- Hizo una pataleta terrible y me ha puesto un puntapié que...-

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice con esa intención!- interrumpió abruptamente Harry pegando con las palmas en la mesa- ¡Tú sabes por que lo hice! ¡Necesitaba liberarme!

-Harry, no te estreses tú también...suficiente con soportar a Draco- indicó Zabini, ahora previniéndose de un arranque de nervios de parte del auror. "_Gryffindors_" pensó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando esa actitud por parte del jefe de aurores. Iba a añadir algo más viendo que el de ojos verdes se había quedado pensando cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo a ambos.

-Harry- dijo una señora entrada en años. Era su secretaria, Joan.- Ha llegado una lechuza y no para de picotearme. No sé quien la envía pero parece ansiosa...sabes que no me gustan las lechuzas- la señora medio sonrió, tontamente. A Blaise no le pasaba por la cabeza un mago al que no les gustaran, es decir, ¿tenerle miedo a una lechuza?

-De acuerdo...-se dirigió hacia Blaise- Vamos, no tardaré más de un minuto y seguimos con...-una mueca apretada en sus labios, negó con la cabeza y sacudió sus brazos. Que reacción tan curiosa, pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba tras el auror.

La lechuza los miró a ambos y se voló hasta Blaise. Este, se desconcertó.

-Vaya, al parecer era para ti ¿le has dicho a alguien que vendrías?- preguntó Harry amablemente.

-Oh sí- mintió el moreno, al reconocer la firma mágica de aquel pergamino al tomarlo entre sus manos.- Le he dicho a mi madre. Seguramente es para mandarte saludos...-

-Que dulce de su parte- en ese momento, llegaba un Ron Weasley a preguntar algo a su amigo y jefe, para fortuna de Blaise distrayéndolo unos minutos. Abrió el pergamino; leyó las pocas líneas que estaban escritas ahí.

"_Blaise, sabes lo que sentía por el imbécil así que actúa con cuidado sino quieres que te llene el culo de crucios y Merlín sabe como te gustaría eso, guarro. Tienes que hacer todo lo que un digno y orgulloso Slytherin haría. Y no llegues tarde a la oficina, idiota."_

-Mierda Draco...-sintió como Harry se despedía del Weasley y de inmediato arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos. Le sonrió al auror y caminó hasta su oficina. Harry también le sonrió y ocupó su asiento frente al escritorio. – Efectivamente, mi madre te ha mandado saludos. Pero...- intentó recuperar el tema anterior – Regresando a Draco...- vio como el auror se tensaba en su asiento. –Escucha, sé que el video fue un tipo de liberación para ti. Pero fue cruel, Harry. Fue cruel para él. Siente que todo lo que ha construido empiece a caer debido a tu video...- dramatizó el Slytherin, agachando la mirada.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras – No fue mi intención. Te lo repito, Blaise. Nunca quise causarle ningún daño. Pero...- midió el peso de sus palabras. – Para mí, fue bueno. Siento como si me hubiera quitado el peso de estar perdiendo el tiempo en alguien que nunca, nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí.- terminó diciendo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entiendo- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar cerca de Harry. Se agachó en sus rodillas y una de sus manos fue a retirar unos mechones de pelo azabache que caían sobre el rostro del auror – Solo que...me sorprende que siendo tú como eres, hayas querido finalizar ese episodio de tu vida de esa manera. Tus videos son graciosos pero ese, en particular me dejó perturbado. Es cierto que – enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de Harry que lo escuchaba muy atento, como si no quisiera desconectarse de las palabras del moreno; después de todo, Blaise era un buen amigo con quien no tenía que esconder ninguno de sus defectos – tú no eres el mismo de antes pero Draco tampoco – le estaba saliendo excelente, tenía al Gryffindor totalmente ido en sus palabras. Un poco más y obtendría lo que Draco le había exigido en el pergamino. Actuar como un digno Slytherin– Harry ¿por qué no lo intentas una vez en tu vida? No tienes nada que perder y tienes la ventaja de tu tecnología muggle y tus videos y claro, la ventaja de ser tú.- le sonrió mientras se incorporaba y le revolvía los cabellos. – Nos vemos, tengo que trabajar y mi jefe es un puto loco...- hizo ademán de irse pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Vamos- dijo el auror. – Quiero ver si todavía me hace sentir algo ese hijo de puta...

-No te pases Harry, solo yo puedo insultarlo por que después de todo soy yo quien lo pasa mal a su lado- río. Ese Harry, había caído redondito. Podía ser Harry Potter pero nadie, nadie escapaba del influjo de un Slytherin. – Aunque no creo que sea conveniente. Yo podría, si tú quieres, hablar con él. Ya sabes, decirle que quieres que tomen algo y eso...

-Por favor, dile que me disculpe. No sé que estaba pensando.- dijo el auror, estrechando a Blaise en un cálido abrazo. – Y si acepta...podrías decirle que vayamos por unos tragos o algo, no sé...- se separó del moreno y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Por supuesto- Blaise le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina de Harry. Seguramente Draco le daba un premio por eso. Es cierto que Harry también era su amigo y tenían muchos años siéndolo pero de alguna manera, Draco siempre estaba antes. Antes de sus amantes, de su familia, de sí mismo.

– Debe ser que el muy cabrón si me dio una poción después de todo...- se apareció en "_Draco Essentials"_ y se dirigió a ver a su jefe. De verdad quería un premio.


End file.
